simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Maude
| image = File:Maude's ghost.png | imagewidth = 150 | Row 1 title = Name | Row 1 info = Maude Flanders | Row 2 title = Event | Row 2 info = Treehouse of Horror XXIV Days of Future Future Valentine's Day 2016 Event Treehouse of Horror XXIX Event THOH Mystery Box (XXIX) | Row 3 title = Level Required | Row 3 info = 5 | Row 4 title = How to Unlock | Row 4 info = Build the Gypsy Fortune Teller Shop | Row 5 title = Number of Jobs | Row 5 info = 8 | Row 6 title = Premium Character? | Row 6 info = Treehouse of Horror XXIV Days of Future Future, Valentine's Day 2016 Event THOH Mystery Box (XXIX) | Row 7 title = Limited Time? | Row 7 info = | Row 8 title = Collection | Row 8 info = Churchy Joes (2013-2014) Flanders Family (2014-) }} 's unlock message.}} is a limited-time premium character in The Simpsons: Tapped Out. She was unlocked upon completion of Part 4 of The Ghost in the Machine-based App questline in the Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event. Maude returned with the Days of Future Future Promotional in April 2014 for 90 Donuts, or if the player did not own the Gypsy Fortune Teller Shop, both the building and Maude could be purchased in a bundle for 150 Donuts. Because of this, her jobs are now at premium rates. She returned during the Valentine's Day 2016 Event, available on the same conditions from the Days of Future Future Promotional. She returned again on October 3, 2018, during the Treehouse of Horror XXIX Event. She was a possible prize with Gypsy Fortune Teller Shop in the THOH Mystery Box. About Maude Flanders was the wife of Ned Flanders, and the mother of Rod and Todd. Maude was a woman with many positive qualities: faith, kindness, and charity. She loved to draw, which was found out after her death. Maude was also Lisa's godmother. Maude Flanders was a devout Christian who once attended a Bible camp to learn how to be more judgmental. She campaigned strongly against Itchy and Scratchy with Marge. She is often partnered with Helen Lovejoy as they protest against the "evils" in Springfield. Maude died after she was knocked off a grandstand at the Springfield Speedway. Homer used to have a crush on her. Jobs * If the player does not have the Gypsy Fortune Teller Shop, the Brown House is required instead. Jobs Involved Mona * Complain About the Living - 4h Trivia * 's unlock message, "Wait -- Who's Edna Krabappel?" is a reference to Ned and Edna dating. * is the first playable ghost character in Tapped Out. ** Until Valentine's Day 2016 Event introduced the second, Mona, she was the only ghost character. ** Unlike many other Simpsons characters that have died throughout the course of the show and are brought back from the dead in the game, Maude is one of the few deceased characters to not be resurrected in human form. * is the first Maggie Roswell character to be in the game. **It could be judged ironic to notice that the one that was written out the show by a canon death was put before all the others. * 's 8-hour job, Look on the Bright Side of Death, is a tribute to a song from Monty Python's Life of Brian titled Always Look on the Bright Side of Life. Gallery File:Maude's ghost.png| 's unlock artwork File:Maude-unlockscreen.jpg| 's unlock screen File:Mauderevenge.JPG| gets revenge on Homer File:Maudehaunts.png| haunts Springfield File:Maude Demonic Icon.png|An alternate icon for File:MaudeHaunting.jpg| 's ghost haunting Springfield. File:Maude Flanders.png|Maude while she was alive (unavailable in game) File:Maude in the show.png| in the show. Category:Characters Category:Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event Category:Limited Time Category:Unvoiced Characters Category:Days of Future Future Promotional Category:Premium Characters Category:Flanders Family Category:Parents Category:Premium Items Category:Premium Characters (Character Group) Category:Adults Category:Premium Female Category:Saints Category:Wine Enthusiasts Category:Valentine's Day 2016 Event Category:Flanders Family Reunion 2019 Event Category:Church Ladies